The Key to my Heart
by Sarali Scarlet
Summary: Will Chung ever be with Eve? Will Eve return his feelings? A Chung x Eve fanfiction taking place in a more modern world where everyone have jobs and use touchscreen phones. A story involving drama and romance, a sense of humor, and shipping.
1. Prologue

Eve - CBS (Code: Battle Seraph)  
Chung - TT (Tactical Trooper)  
Add - MM (Mastermind)  
Aisha - EM (Elemental Master)  
Elsword - LK (Lord Knight)  
Elesis - BH (Blazing Heart)  
Raven - BM (Blade Master)  
Rena - GA (Grand Archer)  
Rose - OP (Optimus)  
Ara - SD (Sakra Devanam)  
Ain - EE (Erbluhen Emotion)  
Luciela/Lu - NB (Noblesse)  
Ciel - RG (Royal Guard)

* * *

 _In the world where a mini computer is in your hands, easy to access with the simple touch of your hand. Where cars roam the busy streets and the lights change into three different colors. Where men and women like to hold conversations with other. Where a cup of coffee was relevant to Chung's daily morning routine. Chung was currently on his way to work and decided to stop at the nearby coffee shop near his apartment to order a cup of caffeine to wake him up. He ordered his usual drink, a mocha grande. He took a spot near the windows and waited for his drink to be finished by playing a game on his phone._  
Aisha: "Chung, your hot mocha is done."  
 **Chung grabbed his drink and thanked the cute, purple haired barista and started to dash immediately out of the door. He then headed straight to his workplace right away to get to the urgent meeting he was called for.**

He greeted his co-workers with a friendly grin while walking to the meeting room. The moment he stepped inside, he was welcomed by the other head directors from other branches of the company. Apparently, the CEO Luciela R. Sourcream has announced Chung to be the new co-director of the branch he was working in. Chung was honestly very surprised by this.  
- _Chung's inner thoughts_ -  
Today was the happiest day of my life. I was promoted to be co-director of the COBO Company. I am now closer to working with my senior!  
I am so excited and nervous. I don't ever want to let her down now since I am in this position. I even remember the first time when we met like it was yesterday.

* * *

- _Flashback_ -  
Chung: "Ah, I am going to be late to the first meeting already if I don't hurry!"  
 **Chung trips on an elevated stone of the path to the entrance and drops the paper folder full of important documents, the papers flying everywhere onto the floor.**  
Chung: "Oh no, it's everywhere, I need to pick these up fast!"  
Eve: "Do you need some assistance picking them up?"  
Chung: "No thank you, it would be rude since you're a lady and all."  
Eve: "What's wrong with being a woman?"  
Chung: "Nothing, I just wouldn't like it even if you did try to help me."  
Chung: "I prefer to stick to being kind and a gentleman."  
Eve: "Just be quiet and let me help."  
 **Eve squats down to pick up the documents scattered on the cold, hard stone floor at the entrance of the COBO company and hands it back to Chung.**  
 **Chung reaches to grab the papers from Eve's hands but at that moment, when her soft hands gently brushed against his, sending a signal through his body which makes him lifts his head up to look at her.**  
Chung never saw someone so mysterious and beautiful at the same time. Her long, shiny platinum hair which reminds him of the moon. Piercing, golden eyes that shine as bright as the stars at night.*  
Chung: "T-thank you very much, mam!"  
 **Chung notices the pinned, metallic tag on her black blazer that reads in neatly carved bold letters, " _Head Director Eve_ ".**  
Eve: "I see that you're new here."  
 **She smiles gently at him.**  
Eve: "I hope to see you at today's meeting."  
Chung: "Same here."  
 **She turns and walks into the building with her back facing towards Chung.**

* * *

-Reality-  
Eve: "Congrats on making it to Co-Director."  
Eve: "I am really proud of by how much you have grown in this company through a short amount of time."  
Eve: "I am glad to have someone like you by my side as my co-director."  
 **Eve holds out her hand.**  
Chung: "Thank you, Eve, I hope we can make some good memories too."  
 **Chung shakes her hand.**

 **-End of Prologue-**


	2. Chapter 1: It's Raining Outside

It's spring, a new season where changes are bound to happen, where the flowers bloom and is the season of love. Spring is also how we get annoying allergies. Which is what I am experiencing right now but luckily I have some meds to make it go away for a few hours or so. It was time to get to work, grab my morning coffee, put my clothes on, and my smile on too.

I grab my suitcase off the kitchen counter, slip into my leather shoes at the front door of my apartment, and flashed a quick smile at the small mirror on the wall. Then, I left my apartment, locking the beige door behind me and started walking towards the local coffee shop. Lately, I have been thinking that purple-haired girl likes me. She seems nervous and usually shy around me whenever I order at the register. I find it pretty cute sometimes. Also, whenever I see her work with others, she seems to be quite mature in my opinion. I bet she would make a good big sister if we were related. That reminds me, I wonder what time is it right now.

"Oh shizzle mc fizzle, I am going to be late soon if I don't leave now."  
"Hey miss, would you mind telling me your name?"  
Aisha looked at him surprised while giving him his cup of coffee.  
"Oh, my name is Aisha."  
"Well, you have a lovely name, Miss Aisha, now ciao."

* * *

I quickly paid for my drink and started walking outside immediately. It was eight currently and if I don't get there by nine, Eve will be surely disappointed on my first day as a co-director of the COBO Company. I ran to the bus stop, stood there, and waited for the bus to come. After a while, it finally arrived after eight minutes.

I stepped inside the bus and pay the fee for the ride to work. Then, took a seat in the middle section of the city bus and sat near the window. Looking outside the glass pane for awhile, it seems the clouds are gathering together. I guess it may start raining sooner or later. Thankfully, I brought my trusty umbrella that I bought and is the limited edition of my favorite cartoon characters like Gudetama or Pusheen.

At that moment, I slowly turned my head to see this mature, green-haired lady. It was Rena, one of the workers from the company I work in. I wanted to go say hi to her but she is intimidating.

"You have arrived at Transport Resiam."

It looks like I have to get off now. Then, it started to rain droplets of water from the sky. I opened up my umbrella and noticed that Rena didn't bring an umbrella today. So, I offered her cover. She said, "Thank you, very much." So we walked into the workplace together, sharing the umbrella.


End file.
